The Voice of a Goddess
by Suicide's Bride
Summary: Minako was entrusted to Kunzite on their first meeting. Only 3 weeks prior to her wedding, Kunzite is badly injured by a mysterious figure. Then the sudden death of her father. Who is after her? who wants to posses her. read to find out... rated M 4 lemon
1. The Prologue and The Proposal

The voice of a Goddess 

**Prologue**

Aphrodite's body laid lifelessly in front of Apollo, with a dagger stained by her blood, in her right hand.

"Don't worry my love, I will join, very soon" cried Apollo as he pierced his sword through him, and joined his beloved.

Shortly Ares came and saw the body of his brother and his brother's wife. Ares focused all his energy on Aphrodite and Apollo, as his body fell next to Apollo.

"I … prophecies … that … Apollo and … Aphrodite will be lovers and … together for the next thousand years to comes. And … they will remember their love for each other" these were the last words that was said before Ares was now more.

Then a bright light shone on Apollo, Aphrodite and Ares, slowly Apollo's and Aphrodite's bodies rose, as their wings were spread, and their bodies were sent to the heavens above. Then Ares's body slowly vanished into thin air, as his soul looked at mount Olympic , then his gaze shifted to Apollo's chariot and Aphrodite's rose. He smiled sweetly, as he spread his white angelic wings, and ascended to the heavens above, to join his brother and sister-in-law.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1- the proposal**

"Come on Kunzite, you have to come to the royal court" Jadeite begged "King Endymoin told us that the Princess of Venus would be there, and he arranged your marriage with her,"

"HE WHAT!!?" shouted Kunzite. He went red with anger. He spreaded out his white angel – like Atlantic wings, and was about to take flight, just when Endymion and Serenity's voice stopped him.

"Just what do you think your doing Kunzite?" questioned Endymion, he was annoyed and frustrated with Kunzite's action.

"Don't you want to meet, my cousin Minako, she is really pretty, she hold your interest, Kunzite" Serenity asked gently, which made Kunzite change his mind. His wings disappeared, and made his cape appear

"Fine, I'll meet this cousin of yours, but if I don't like her, then I'm not getting married, and I'll chose for myself" demanded Kunzite

"Not, to offend you, Kunzite, you don't have a good choice on women" added Kunzite

"it is kind of true, Kunzite. No one had the guts to point this out to you" answered Serenity

Kunzite remained quiet, but the anger still lingered in him. He turned around, and entered the court, with his cape unfurling behind him.

"let's hope that my cousin's voice soothes him" added Serenity

"She will, she will my dear. Now should we get going as well" replied

every one entered the court, thinking that Minako will win Kunzite's heart.

****Minako's Dressing room****

"Father, I'm feeling really nervous. I'm not sure if I could do this. I mean I am really nervous to meet Lord Kunzite. I wish mother was here to comfort me" as Minako, buried her head in her hands, as her father hugged his daughter, to reassure her

"Don't worry my dear, it will be alright" assured King Magellan. The King exhaled, and told his daughter the truth behind this marriage.

"Minako, the truth, behind this marriage is that I have entrusted your responsibility to General Kunzite, you are no longer my responsibility. After this session, you are to leave Magellan Castle, and never to come back. I'm sorry my dear, I had to do this,"

King Magellan looked at his crying daughter, and turned around and faced the door.

"Please entertain our guests, with a song of your choice" finished King Magellan, as he exited the dressing room, and walked down the stairs, and entered the court room.

There stood Serenity, Endymion and the 4 generals, of crystal Tokyo.

"Uncle Magellan" gushed Serenity, as she hugged her uncle with excitement. "Are you taking care of your self" inquired Serenity

"No my dear, I am going to die soon, but I don't want my Minako, to see my body. I told her the truth, but she can't brace her self, I wan to talk to her."

"Uncle, I think Kunzite, should go. He always has the right words"

The king's eyes shifted from Serenity to the silver haired general

"You must be general Kunzite,, I have heard a great deal about you. That's why I believe you are the perfect match for my daughter. I entrust with my daughter's responsibility. She is now your concern, and I beg of you, not to bring here in my funeral. Will I rely on you General Kunzite? " pledged King Magellan.

"I will you majesty. I will fulfil your wishes" replied Kunzite, as he bowed, and looked back to the king.

"Now Kunzite, I want you to bring my daughter downstairs. Like I was told by Serenity, your a man of the right words,"

"Yes your Majesty" obeyed Kunzite, as he walked up the stairs, and was no longer seen

"Do you think he's going to win her heart?" added Jadeite

"Every woman would die, to be in Princess Minako's place" pointed Zoicite

"I think Princess Minako is going to win his heart instead" jerked Nephrite.

****Minako's dressing room****

Kunzite found his way to Minako's dressing room, and saw her staring at her reflection. Kunzite moved towards her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Princess Minako, you are subjected to come down stairs."

Minako turned around, and hugged Kunzite, tightly. And continued to cry.

"Why did father do this to me?" cried Minako

"Ummm, Princess Minako I am not Neo – Queen Serenity, I am General Kunzite." Said Kunzite to his surprise.

"Oh' I am truly, Lord Kunzite, I thought you were my cousin Neo – Queen Serenity." As Minako stepped back, and wiped away her tears, and looked at the silver – haired General.

"Would you like me to escort you, down stairs? Your highness?" asked Kunzite, as he waited for her reply

"It would be an honour" answered Minako, as she linked her arm around Kunzite's arm, and held his tightly and walked out the dressing room. The couple reached the stairs, and every one's sight caught them. They fascinated. They looked great with each other. They were made for each other.

Kunzite and Minako walked down the stairs, and Kunzite escorted Minako to the grand piano, that as placed in the middle of the courtroom.

Minako was dressed in a gold strapless gown, with gold, silk veils, lightly wrapped her arms and waist, with matching jewellery, the Venusian crown, and gold heeled court shoes.

She played a few notes, as a starter of the song, and began to sing.

_**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go**_

she spread out her white angel – like Atlantic wings, which also caused Kunzite to spread his wings.

_**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**_

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with mmm  
I'm gonna let it go

As Minako got up from her seat and curtsied, she stepped on a small piece of her dress, and nearly tripped over, but luckily Kunzite caught. She slowly opened her eyes, and found her self in the arms of the silver-haired general.

They stared at each other, and were lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly they were startled by King Magellan.

"It is settled then, Minako, you will move in with Lord Kunzite, now. I will have the maids to take your belongings, to lord Kunzite's castle. I bid you farewell. Hope you live a happy married life." These were the last words her father gave and did not look back, but tears streamed down on the face of the father and the daughter.

Kunzite turned to Minako and asked,

"Princess, would you like to ride on your own, or would you like to ride with me"

"I would like to ride with you, lord Kunzite" replied Minako

Kunzite mounted on his horse, and pulled Minako on the horse, which cause her to sit in front of him.

"Your majesty" started Kunzite, and he faced the horse to Endymion and Serenity, "I am going to my estate, would care to join us for dinner, or are you going to the Crystal castle?"

"Your estate, Kunzite" answered Endymion, and a smile was formed on the faces of the queen and the 3 generals, as they had never seen Kunzite's estate.

"Very will then, I will be own my way" answered Kunzite, and his galloped to platinum castle.

The journey was fairly quite. They reached Platinum castle. Kunzite jumped off the horse, and helped Minako slid off the saddle, as his hands still placed on Minako's small waist.

Kunzite called one of the maids and told her to arrange a dinner for 7. The maid nodded, and entered the castle. Kunzite turned to Minako

"My Princess …" started Kunzite, he was interrupted by Minako

"Lord Kunzite, you do need to such formalities with me, just call me Minako"

"Same with you, Minako, just call me Kunzite. Any ways, we are going to become husband and wife in 3 weeks time."

"We need to discuss our wedding arrangements," answered Minako

"We'll do that, at dinner, then the king, queen and the other 3 generals arrive" responded Kunzite

"Uh… when is dinner?" inquired Minako

"Dinner is at 8, if you want to rest I can escort you to your room, and you can bathe, and get changed for dinner, or we can walk together on the palace grounds, and take a look at the garden, or we can soar the skies" replied Kunzite

"Together?" asked Minako

"Together!" replied Kunzite

"I would love to soar the skies with you," answered Minako

######################################################################################################################

_**authours notes:**_

_**End of chapter**_

_**Hope you like the story**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Song used in this chapter called Lithium by Evanescence**_

_**I do not own Naoko takeuchi's work and characters, but I own my plot.**_


	2. The Dance and Wedding

**Chapter 2: The Dance and the wedding discussion**

As the horse was sent to the stable, Minako and Kunzite headed for the garden. Kunzite's cape disappeared, and spread his wings

"Your wings are fascinating, are you the son of Apollo, Kunzite?" asked Minako

"I am, but why don't you release your wings Minako?" asked Kunzite in return

Minako smiled gently, and gently spread her wings. She looked at Kunzite and smiled at him.

"You look beautiful Minako, are you the daughter of Aphrodite?" asked Kunzite, as he examined Minako carefully.

"It is true" replied Minako

Kunzite took Minako's hand, and the both took flight. They soared the skies for hours. Before Minako landed, Kunzite grabbed her hand, which cause Minako to look back

"What is it Kunzite?" asked Minako.

Kunzite, pulled Minako closer to him, and said softly

"Before we land, would you like to have this dance my lady?" asked Kunzite

"Of course, you may" replied Minako

Kunzite and Minako dance gracefully in the sky, as if the angels of Atlantic were dancing. They did not notice that they are being watch by the King, Queen and the 3 generals. When the graceful couple finished dancing, Kunzite pulled Minako closer, and gently pressed his lips on top of hers. Minako indulged herself into his kiss. They slowly broke away, just when Minako eye's caught sight of the king, queen and the general staring at them, with big grins on their faces.

Minako was so embarrassed, that her wings disappeared, and she nearly fell for the ground

"KKKKKUUUUUNNNNNZZZZIIITTTTTTEEEE" shouted Minako, as she shut her eyes tightly.

Luckily kunzite caught Minako. Minako slowly opened her eyes, and again found herself in the arms of Kunzite. They landed safely on the ground, and Kunzite helped Minako up, and faces the group with big grins.

"What did you see?" asked Kunzite, with a dry but sarcastic tone.

"All of it" replied the generals in unison

"Master Kunzite, Dinner is ready" answered the maid

"If you don't mind, let's go the dining hall, dinner is ready" added Kunzite, as everyone went in, Kunzite wrapped his arms around Minako, and they walked in and entered the hall, and saw everyone seated. Kunzite pulled out a chair, opposite his, and seated Minako. Then Kunzite was seated opposite Minako.

"Any reason for being here?" asked Kunzite

"Yes, we needed to discuss your wedding plans" answered Endymion, as he sipped his wine.

"Continue" added Kunzite

"There is 3 weeks prior to your wedding, right, so we need to know what type of wedding you two prefer"

Kunzite looked up at Minako, as they gestured to each other, on the type of wedding they want.

"A simple garden wedding" Kunzite and Minako said in unison.

"I see" added Serenity.

Everyone finished their meals, and was ready to leave.

"Well Kunzite, thank you for the meal, I expect you and Minako at the silver crystal palace, tomorrow" added Endymion

Every one left the castle, and rode off. All that was left was Minako and Kunzite.

"Well Minako, I'll escort you to your room, and we'll talk more tomorrow" replied Kunzite.

"Thank you", Kunzite" answered Minako, as Kunzite escorted her to her room, before Minako entered her room, she looked at Kunzite, and softly pressed her lips against his, and slowly broke away and smiled

"Good Night, Kunzite"

"Good Night Minako"

"Things are good for now. No fights, no quarrels or anything. The story is going to have a happy ending. I am really luck to love such man" Minako thought to herself

############################################################################################################

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_There are some modification that are finished. Please continue the reviewing_**


	3. The Pain and the Lullaby

**Chapter 3 – the pain and the lullaby**

Minako woke up, and saw a Caribbean blue, strapless dress, with a matching long, blue silk veil and matching court shoes. Minako admired the dress, until she noticed a letter, neatly folded, and it was attached to her dress. Minako picked up the letter, opened it and read it.

_**Dear Minako, **_

_**I hope that you must of noticed the letter attached to your dress by now. The dress lay out for; well I chose it for you. I thought, Caribbean blue suits you! Anyways, I anted you to join me for breakfast. I was also planning that you and I could pay a visit to the Crystal palace. I was also thinking that if you want to ride to palace, it's your choice, or we could fly there, together. It's your choice. Please tell what you think. Give your answer at breakfast!**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Kunzite**_

Minako held the letter close to her chest. She looked at the letter again and kissed it, as she slipped out bed, and stared at the dress her love had laid out for her. She smiled at the dress and thought to her self that _"How did he know I liked Caribbean Blue"_. She looked out the window, and got dressed, and walked out her room and made her way to the dining hall, but Kunzite was no where to be seen. She pulled out a chair, sat down and waited for him.

####1hr 30mins####

"WHERE IS HE? HE MADE ME WAIT FOR 1 AND A ½ HORUS! DANM YOU KUNZITE" cried Minako, as tears streamed down her cheeks, but the doors burst opened, and one of the maids can crying in.

"What is the matter?" inquired Minako

"Master Kunzite … is … in … the infirmary" cried Raven, more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What do you mean he's in the infirmary" asked Minako, with annoyance spreading through her features.

"A mysterious man, had entered the training grounds, and challenged Master Kunzite, to a duel, so he duelled him, but the man caught him off guard, and slashed his sword, on Master Kunzite's chest, and tore his uniform" expalined Raven

"HE WHAT??!" cried Minako, "Did you inform the generals and King Endymion" inquired Minako

"I did, they will arriving soon" replied Raven, as she wiped her tears, and looked at the young blonde girl with pools of tears still in her eyes

Minako ran out the dining hall, and open the doors of the infirmary, and saw Kunzite struggling to get away from the doctors. He was smeared with blood, and his ripped shirt, on the floor forgotten.

"I told you I don't want any treatment, I have my lady waiting for me! GET OFF ME!!!" demanded Kunzite, as he noticed Minako standing in the door way, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Minako? Urgh … Minako I can explain" grunted Kunzite, as he tried to move towards, but falls instead, due to the amount of blood he had lost. Minako moves towards him and places his head on her laps.

"Please don't cry Minako, I'm really sorry ... Urgh" started Kunzite, but the damage that was inflicted at him cause him to grunt in pain, every time he tried to speak.

"You don't have to apologize, Kunzite" cried Minako, and more tears fell, by looking at Kunzite.

"I just remembered you letter, I cherished it, thank you" added Minako, as she leaned forward He lifted his arm and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her face to his. She didn't resist when he deepened his kiss.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, I promise I will never make you wait, Minako,"

"I trust you with my life, Kunzite. I know that you will never break your promise"

As they finished exchanging their word, the infirmary doors open, and there stood Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite and King Endymion. They stared at the kissing couple, and lightly giggled. Minako opened her eyes, and shocked due to the surprise.

"Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite and King Endymion, what are doing here?" asked the embarrassed Minako, as hers and Kunzite's face turned red.

"Oh nothing" joked Zoicite

"Just seeing you two kiss" added Jadeite

"I never seen you act so ridiculous, towards a woman, Lord Kunzite" chuckled Nephrite, as the 3 generals couldn't help letting out a laughter.

"Enjoying, the rest, on Minako's laps" jerked Jadeite, as he laughed out loud.

"What happened, Kunzite?" inquired King Endymion.

"I was coming back from the training grounds, and a mysterious figure, entered my estates, and challenged me to a duel, so I duelled him, but he caught me off guard, and I got injured, and I noticed that the mysterious figure said if he can't have the Queen, he was going to have the cousin, that's all I remembered … Urgh, it hurts" grunted Kunzite.

"Jadeite, Nephrite you help Kunzite get back on the bed, Zoicite you help Minako up." The generals obeyed the orders, and did as their were told

"Kunzite you rest, and Minako, take care of yourself, and take care of Kunzite as well, we'll head back to palace" ordered Endymion

"Oh kunzite, we'll bring everyone to your estate tomorrow, be prepared" added Endymion, as he and other generals left the infirmary, and rode off.

As Minako was about to leave the infirmary, Kunzite grabbed her hand, and Minako turned around and smiled at him

"What is it, Kunzite, do you need anything?" asked Minako, with the smile still on her lips

"Please sing me a song Minako, a song of your choice." Requested Kunzite

"Sure"

Minako positioned her self, and started to sing.

_**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
(repeat)**_  
_**Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella**_

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

As Minako finished the song, she noticed that Kunzite fell asleep. Minako smiled at him, and gently kissed his soft lips, and walked out the infirmary, she turned around, and looked at Kunzite one last time and said

"You really make me want to love. I fell I love with you, Kunzite. I love you." And she walked out, and was nowhere to be seen. Kunzite woke up after a few minutes Minako left. He remembered the lullaby she sang for him, and the word she said before she left. "I love you, you too Minako, I love you too" as he drifted to sleep.

######################################################################################################################

**_Author's notes:_**

**_There is the meaning for the Spanish lullaby:_**

**_To the nanita nursemaid nanita she nanita she my girl has I sound blessed be, blessed be (repeat)_**

**_Fuentecita that runs clear and sonorous Nightingale that in the forest singing cries Silences while the cradle_**

**_itself balansea to the nanita nursemaid, nanita she_**

**_To the nanita nursemaid nanita she nanita she My girl has I sound blessed be, blessed be_**

**_Fuentecita that runs clear and sonorous Nightingale that in the forest singing cries Silences while the cradle_**

**_Itself balansea to the nanita nursemaid, nanita she_**

**_From the movie Cheetah Girls 2_**

**_Hope you like this chapter. Bye for now. There will be more updating, soon_**


	4. The Pain and the recovery

**Chapter 4: the pain and the recovery **

####Next Morning####

Minako woke up, and saw the same as yesterday. She saw a baby pink strapless dress, with a long soft pink silk veil, and matching court shoes laid out for her. Minako did not pay any attention to the dress, but she looked for letter. After a few she found the letter attached to the silk veil. She quickly reached the letter, and opened it, and began to read it.

_**Dear Minako, **_

_**I hope you found this letter by now. I was meant to attach it to your dress, but accidentally attached it to the veil, by the way I thought baby and soft pink, brings out your light blush. Anyways, I wanted to talk say two things to you. First of all I wanted to thank you for the lullaby. It reminded me of my mother. She used to sing that lullaby to me, when I was a kid, but she passed away, when I was 16. Anyways, the second thing I wanted to ask you is that, I was planning to visit the Crystal Palace, but I wanted to know whether you want to ride there or fly. It's your choice. Please tell me your answer at breakfast. I am waiting for you **_

_**Yours Kunzite.**_

Minako held the letter close to her, and she looked at it again, and kissed it gently. She looked at dress, and quickly got dressed, and ran to the dining hall. She opened the door and saw Kunzite, sleeping. She entered the hall quietly, and looked at Kunzite.

####20 seconds later####

Kunzite opened his eyes, and saw Minako staring at him.

"Hello Minako, how long were you waiting for me" asked Kunzite, with a smile appearing on his soft lips.

"Oh.. Nothing, just looking at you, while you sleep. You looked so peaceful." Replied Minako, as her smile grew wider.

"Uh… thanks you … um … you look pretty in pink" stuttered Kunzite, as a slight pink blush coloured his face.

His blush caused Minako to blush even harder. They looked at their meal, and started eating. When they finished, and left the dining table. When they were just about to leave the dining hall, Kunzite felt a shooting pain in his chest, which caused him to fall on his knees.

"Urgh …" grunted Kunzite, as Minako turned around and saw Kunzite, clutching his chest.

"KUNZITE" cried Minako, as she ran towards Kunzite, holding his hand tightly.

"I'm ok, Minako, I was needing to ask you something" answered Kunzite, as his hand roamed Minako's face.

"What is it Kunzite?" replied Minako

"What is your answer, to the letter I wrote you?" asked Kunzite, hoping for the answer, he was expecting.

"I think we should teleport there, you are in no condition to fly, and ride" scolded Minako, as she was already worried about Kunzite.

"As, my lady wished" replied Kunzite

Minako teleported to the Crystal palace, and the both found themselves in the throne room. Kunzite felt another shooting pain in his chest. And clutched his chest even harder, as he grunted in pain.

"URGH … IT HURTS … URGH" as Kunzite coughed out blood, and continued so.

"KUNZITE, HOLD ON, I'LL CALL SERENITY" cried Minako

Minako telepathically, called Serenity, as she grunted in pain

_Minako: Serenity, I need help, kunzite is great pain, please come to throne room, we're there_

_Serenity: We're coming, tell kunzite to hold on_

_Minako: Hurry Serenity, he's losing blood_

The telepathic communication broke, and she looked at the Generals, her friends and Endymion.

"What's the matter, Serenity? Who called you?" asked Endymion

"It's Minako, Kunzite needs us, he's losing blood, and … their in the throne room" cried Serenity, as tears streamed down her face.

Everyone was shocked, that Minako and Kunzite on the throne room, and Kunzite losing blood. Everyone ran to throne room, and saw Minako, crying, with Kunzite's head on her laps, and Kunzite surrounded in a pool of blood.

"Nephrite, Jadeite, you take Kunzite to infirmary, now and begin the operation as soon as possible, Zoicite you come with me" commanded Endymion, as the 5 men walked out the room.

Serenity and the other princesses comforted Minako, and took her to the library, as they gave Minako the words of hope.

####2hrs later####

The royal doctor came out the infirmary, and faces the King

"How is he, doctor?" questioned Endymion

"Better than before, your majesty, good thing he got operated, otherwise he could not tolerate the pain. It could of break his lady's heart" replied the doctor

"I wish to see him" demanded Endymion. The doctor did not answer, and moved aside, and as Endymion saw Kunzite, bandaged, and his eyes turned to Endymion, he tried to move, but Endymion gestured him, not to move.

"How are you feeling, Kunzite?" inquired Endymion

"Better than before … Urgh … but still in pain, I think I'll recover soon, if Minako is here with me." Replied Kunzite

"Good to here that, well I better get going, so I'll tell Minako to meet you. The poor thing can't brace her self."

Kunzite closed his eyes, and nodded as he fell into a deep sleep

####Library####

"Minako, please brace yourself" cried Serenity

"Minako, King Endymion will come soon" reassured Rei

"Minako …" called the voice from the door, as her attention turned to the door. And there stood Endymion, as he walked into the library

"… You can meet Kunzite, his awake. He's calling for you" continued Endymion

"Thank you Endymion, you are so kind," replied Minako, as tears streamed down to her pink cheeks, as she ran out the library, with Serenity and the other princesses behind her. Minako burst open the doors, and saw Kunzite startled from his sleep. When he saw Minako, a smile appeared on his face. Minako ran towards him and embraced him tightly, as Kunzite lightly wrapped his arms around Minako and embraced her back.

"Kunzite, are you okay? How are feeling?" inquired Minako, as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I am only going to tell you if you wipe your tears away" replied Kunzite, as Minako wiped away her tears and looked at Kunzite

"Now Minako, I feel better than before, and I am okay, but I will get even better, if you kiss me" answered Kunzite, as a smile appeared on his lips.

Minako leaned forward, and gently pressed her lips against Kunzite's. Kunzite deepened the kiss, and she did not resist. They slowly parted from the kiss, and Kunzite noticed smiling faces behind Minako. Minako looked at Kunzite and turned around and saw the 4 princesses behind her.

Her attention turned back to Kunzite, as Kunzite and Minako blushed

"Don't worry, Kunzite we won't tell" giggled Makoto

"Yeah, you need some space" chuckled Rei

Ami, did not say anything, but she, blushed, and walked out the infirmary

"Don't worry about her, she won't tell either," jerked Serenity, as the giggling princesses walked out the infirmary.

Kunzite and Minako stared at each other, and continued, from where they stopped.

########################################################################################################################

**_Authors Notes:_**

**_That's all for now. Sorry for the long update. Chapter 5 won't take long._**

**_Bye for now._**

**_Please read and review._**


	5. Comfort me Minako

**Chapter 5 – comfort me Minako **

"Minako, Let's go to our room," answered Kunzite, as he stared at Minako deeply

"Do you have any intentions for me? Kunzite." Replied Minako, as she stared back at him with equal passion.

"You can say that" replied Kunzite

Minako nodded her head, as she agreed with her future husband. She waited for this day to come. Where he made love to her. She knew this would happen if she fell in love with him.

Before they entered the bedroom Kunzite lifted Minako into his arms and carried her the remaining way. As they entered their soon to be bedroom, Kunzite laid Minako, and then rested above her.

"Minako, are you sure, you want to do this?" asked Kunzite, as panic and confusion crossed his featured.

"I want to do this," she whispered. "It's ok sweet heart."

Kunzite slowly discarded Minako's dress, and dropped on floor, as he got rid his uniform. They kissed for some time, before the real pleasure began.

"Minako," he groaned into her neck as his warm breath tickled her. As his kisses moved down from her neck to her chest. Kunzite started to tease the area, before sucking her breast

"Kunzite!" moaned Minako

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked, hoping for the answer he was expecting

"Will you love me after this, Kunzite?" asked Minako, wanting to be clear with his feelings.

"I do love you Minako; you stole my heart, when I first met you. I don't want to give false words of hope, or what you want to hear"

Minako smiled as she pulled his mouth to meet hers. With relief he pushed himself into her, as Minako, gasped, Kunzite stopped her gasps by his placing his mouth over hers. Then slowly parted.

"Sorry Minako, this will hurt, the first time, but it will get better" replied Kunzite, as he wiped the tear that still remained there, in Minako's eyes.

"Minako, I promise I will never make you cry" added Kunzite, as he begun to thrush in and out of her. He started off slowly, and then picked up the pace.

Minako's nails ranked across his back, as Kunzite continued to thrust faster and faster.

"Kunzite" gasped Minako

"Minako" groaned Kunzite

After 3 hours, he started to tremble, from his actions, as Minako and kunzite sweated, like they came out of a rainy storm. Minako was too sore to move, but she did not want to be separated from him. Minako pushed back some strands of his silver hair that loosely fell to her chest

"Did you enjoy it, my dear?" whispered Kunzite, as he started to play with the strands of her hair.

"Enjoy it? I loved it, you weren't so rough either" replied Minako, as she pushed away the silver strands of his hair, that were out of place.

He pulled himself out of her and laid down next her, pulling her against him.

"I love you, Kunzite," whispered Minako, as she places a soft kiss, on his cheek.

"I love you too, Minako" as Kunzite places a soft kiss on her temple, as they fell into a wonderful deep sleep.

######################################################

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hope you like that chapter.**_

_**Please leave NICE REVIEWS AND EMAILS. NOT THE ONES I WILL TAKE OFFENSIVE. **_

_**Thanks**_


	6. The Bad new and the man

**Chapter 6 – The bad news and the Mystery man **

Minako woke up, and saw strong arms wrapped around her securely. She turned and faced Kunzite's sleeping form.

"He looks so peaceful, when he is asleep. I wish I can captivate this moment and cherish it, forever. I wonder if father never entrusted me to Kunzite, then I would have never seen such beautiful moments with him. I hope after this day I may bore his child, in me." Said Minako, as she pushed away some of the silver strands of hair of his tanned face.

"When that day comes, Minako I will be that happiest man in this world." Replied Kunzite, as he wore a smiled. He opened his eyes, and looked at Minako, and pulled her closer to him, which caused Minako, to lie on top of Kunzite.

"Is that, how much you love, Minako, that you want to bore my child?" asked Kunzite, as he pulled Minako's face closer to his, just as their noses are touching.

"Yes Kunzite. I have been fascinated by you, since I first meet you. I can tell not many people have seen you so gentle and loving." Replied Minako, as Kunzite pulled her lips to his. They kissed for several minutes before they parted.

"I love you Minako, I truly love you" confessed Kunzite, as he flipped, causing Minako to lie beneath him. They stared at each other, for quiet some time, before Kunzite released Minako from his captivity.

"Let's get changed before, any one, comes looking for us" replied Kunzite, as he slipped out of bed, and dressed into his uniform.

"I agree," responded Minako, as she slipped out of bed, as she pulled out a red strapless gown, with a long red silk veil and matching court shoes. And got dressed. Kunzite looked at with lust.

"Wow, Minako! You look … sensual in red … um you should wear it often." Complimented Kunzite, as he continued to stare at Minako.

"Thank you Kunzite." Replied Minako, as Minako linked arms with Kunzite, as they left their bedroom. They walked down the hallway, making their to the dining hall, as they confronted King Endymion, Neo – Queen Serenity, with the other generals and their wives.

"Kunzite" started Endymion "have your condition improved?" asked Endymion

"Yes, your majesty, much better than before" replied Kunzite, as his sight shifted from Endymion to Minako.

"I see, that my cousin, has taken good care of you, isn't it Minako?" asked Serenity

"You can, put that way" replied Minako, as her gaze, shifted from Serenity to Kunzite. They stared at each other, for quiet some time.

"If you, two have finished, to your silent communication, we would like to have our breakfast." Grumbled Jadeite.

"Yes, why not" stumbled Kunzite, as Kunzite and Minako stepped back, to let Endymion and Serenity, in first. Then followed jadeite and Rei, then Nephrite and Makoto, then Zoicite and Ami, finally, not least Kunzite and Minako. Kunzite, gestured Minako to enter first. They entered the hall, and there two seats next to each other. Kunzite pulled out a chair for Minako, as she seated her self, then Kunzite sat next to her.

Breakfast was fairly noisy, but Kunzite and Minako remained quiet. They just recalled what happened last night.

"Kunzite" called Endymion, as Kunzite looked to his King.

"Yes your Majesty" replied Kunzite, as he slightly lowered his gaze, to show respect.

"After, Breakfast, I need you and the other Generals, to find out about the threats and the damages that have taken place in the villages, nearby." Continued Endymion

"Your Majesty, do you have, any idea, who could be behind these threats and damages?" asked Jadeite

"The only clue I have is that it is the same man that attacked Kunzite, in his training grounds, and it was one of the villagers that told me this, but I have promised him that I will not reveal his name, to anyone, since his life is in danger," replied Endymion

"Oh, and Kunzite, after breakfast, I need to see, in my private quarters, please stop by, as soon as possible;" finished Endymion

****30 minutes later****

Kunzite walked up to Endymion's Quarters, and knocked on the door, as he waited for his King allowed him to enter.

"Come in Kunzite" responded Endymion

"You have summoned me, your majesty" replied Kunzite, as he bowed, and looked at his king

"Yes Kunzite. The matter regards to the King Magellan" answered Endymion, as he tries to gather come courage, to tell Kunzite the truth.

"What happened, your majesty?" Kunzite asked curiously

"King Magellan …has …been … murdered" answered Endymion

"HE'S BEEN WHAT!!!?" shouted Kunzite, as shock had crossed his features

"Yes" replied Endymion, as his head lowered.

"Your majesty, how did this happen?" asked Kunzite, who is still frozen, due to the shock

"Apparently, the event took place, last night, and one of the maids said saw a man dressed in a black robe, and she remembered, that she stopped the man from entering, but he threatens her, then all the servants, heard a scream from the royal court." Explained Endymion

"Your majesty, despite the fact, that the mysterious once tried to kill, then kills King Magellan, wears a black robe, is there any other clue, about him." Asked Kunzite

"Now that you mentioned it, yes. One of the servants said that the man had short silver, couple of inches away from his shoulder, and he has black moon crescent, on his forehead. They said that it turns into a third eye that has the power to suffocate and control someone." Continued Endymion.

"Does that ring any bells Kunzite?" asked Endymion

"Not really. But I might know who it is" replied Kunzite. He sounded confused and confident, than before.

"We need to stop him." Demanded Kunzite "He is after Minako"

"Before we do that, I need you to keep Minako here, in the palace, whereas I and the others head to Magellan Palace, for the funeral. Please Kunzite, take care of Minako." Insisted Endymion, as he placed his hand on Kunzite's shoulder.

"Yes your majesty. As you wish" replied Kunzite. Just Endymion turned to walk out the room. He froze in shocked position. Kunzite noticed Endymion's reaction. He placed his hand on Endymion's shoulder.

"Um … Kunzite, you … might want to turn around, and look behind you." Stuttered Endymion.

Kunzite frowned, and turned around, to see what's behind him. To his surprise Kunzite, was speechless.

"Uh… um … Minako … great to … um … see you here." Stuttered Kunzite, but finally he gave up "Tell me, Minako that you heard everything" finally he sighed

Tears rolled down Minako's cheeks, as she nodded a 'yes'. Kunzite walked towards Minako, as Minako embraced Kunzite, tightly.

"I know, father must of told you, not to bring to the his funeral, so I'll stay" cried Minako

"Brace your self Minako!" replied Minako, as kunzite hugged her even tighter. "I'll stay with you"

"Thank you" replied Minako, few seconds later Minako fainted, and Kunzite carried her.

"Your majesty, please take your leave, otherwise you will be late" answered Kunzite, as Endymion nodded, and walked out his quarters.

Serenity, Endymion, the generals and the princesses, left the palace, and headed towards Magellan palace. But they did not know that Kunzite and Minako are in for a big surprise. The shadowy figure that watched everyone leave the palace, laughed out loud

"Endymion and Serenity. You fools. You two made a big mistake, by leaving Minako and Kunzite alone. Now it's time to get my sweet revenge. For choosing Endymion instead of me. Not to worry my dear, your sister like cousin, is my target."

The man dressed in black, walked in the palace, and confronted Kunzite.

"So, you return, I still did not forget what you did to me at my estate. Now I command you to reveal your self!" commanded Kunzite

"Sure why not. Mother always told me, _'Never lie to a person who is about to die' _I hope that rings any bells"

"NO!" gasped Kunzite, as the man revealed himself

"Diamond, you! But I thought you died," cried Kunzite, as shock has crossed his features

"It's been a long time brother, it's been a very long time" chuckled Diamond, as a evil smile was woren on his face

_**#####################################################################################################################**_

_**DAN DAN DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN**_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Thank you to my only reviewer 'love and beloved' who has sent me a lovely review. Thank you so much.**_

_**Good luck with your story, and I am looking forward for chapter 3 of your fic**_

_**Mina's chance – fantastic story. It is worth reading. Please read he/her's story **_

_**Keep reading and reviewing**_

_**Bye for now **_


	7. A brother or a Foe

**Chapter 7 – A brother or a foe?**

Kunzite was astonished to see to see his long lost brother. He still remembers the time, before Diamond got kidnapped by wise man, and how he ran away from home, for that matter. The same hair colour, silver but short. Those same black eyes.

_****Flash back****_

'_At this time diamond was 15 and Kunzite was 10'_

_Diamond: Kunzite, what are we going to do today?_

_Kunzite: I don't know big brother, what do you want to do?_

_Diamond: I want to soar the skies, with my cute little brother!_

_Kunzite: are you sure Big brother, I don't think we are allowed; we're going to get into trouble _

_Diamond: no we won't, trust me Kunzite_

_Kunzite: fine let's go _

_Kunzite and Diamond spreaded their wings, as both brothers soared the skies for hours. _

_Kunzite: Come Big brother, let's go home. We've been soaring for hours._

_Diamond: Ok Kunzite_

_Just as Diamond and Kunzite landed, a group of men, dressed in black robes, attacked Kunzite and Diamond._

_Diamond: KUNZITE RUN!!! SAVE YOUR SELF!!!_

_Kunzite: BIG BROTHER!!!_

_Diamond: KUNZITE PLEASE SAVE YOURSELF!!! FOR MY SAKE!!! JUST RUN!!! Kunzite I can't afford to lose you. I love you. Please run and save your self._

_Kunzite: But Big brother, I …_

_Kunzite was speechless, as he had witnessed his brother confession. Tears rolled down his cheek. His big brother was everything for him. His mom, dad, friend everything. _

_Diamond: Kunzite just remembers!!! NEVER LIE TO A DYING PERSON._

_Kunzite: I Love you more than anything big brother! AND THAT IS NOT A LIE!!!_

_As Kunzite spreaded his wings and flew out of sight _

_Diamond looked a the mysterious man, and said _

_Diamond: Do whatever you want. You will never get the best of me._

_Mysterious man: we'll see about that. _

_As the mysterious, cast a spell on Diamond, and turned his pure white fanelian wings to the black wings of Atlantic, and a mask appeared on Diamond's face, with was above his face. which has also taken control of Diamond's mind. Then a few seconds later wise man appeared before Diamond. _

_Wise man: Diamond you shall now serve me! I want you to kill the King and Queen of crystal Tokyo._

_Diamond: yes master wise man _

_Wise man: if anyone gets in your way. Kill them. Even if it is your own brother Kunzite. _

_Diamond: yes master wise man_

_Tears rolled down Kunzite's face, as he had witnessed his own brother being brainwashed. What hurted him the most was that he's been commanded to kill him. _

_****End of Flashback****_

"Big … brother. Now I remember you are my Big brother" cried kunzite "I remember the last words you said to me'_ NEVER LIE TO A DYING PERSON'._ Where have you been?" continued Kunzite

"Let me make one thing clear, to you Kunzite. I AM NOT THAT BIG BROTHER YOU USED TO KNOW. I solely work for wise man…" answered Diamond, as he wore no expression.

"More like, you have been brainwashed" commented Kunzite

"SILENCE, YOU INSOLENT BRAT" shouted Diamond "DUEL ME, IF YOU'RE A MAN"

"I waited for this day so badly. The day I duel my big brother" Kunzite replied calmly.

The two men took their positions, and started to duel. Swords clinging. Both brother fighting and cancelling each other out.

"You've improved Kunzite. Thought this would be a piece of cake" commented Diamond

"I train, twice as hard as you" replied Kunzite

The swords continued to cling against each other. In the mean time. The King, Queen, the generals and the princesses arrived at the palace and saw Diamond and Kunzite fighting.

Endymion gestured the generals to join, but Kunzite told them to stop, because it was between him and his big brother.

"I cannot believe, Diamond is Kunzite's s brother" claimed Jadeite

"Neither can we" replied Zoicite and Nephrite

Kunzite manages to disarm Diamond, and break a piece of his mask. Kunzite noticed that the broken piece of the mask caused his black wings to go white. Jadeite noticed that Diamond was weak, and off guard. Jadeite took out his sword, and ran towards Diamond. Kunzite noticed that, this would seriously injure his brother, so Kunzite took the hit instead. Jadeite's attack completely injured Kunzite's shoulder. Everyone watched with horror. Diamond stared Kunzite, as a small tear fell on Kunzite.

####Infirmary####

Minako's eyes opened, and found her self in the infirmary. She noticed that Kunzite was not. She got out of bed, but one of the female doctors stooped her.

"Lady Minako, you need to rest. It's very important for your children"

"My … children…" asked Minako, as she was shocked, that she was carrying Kunzite's children. Twins.

"Thank you doctor, but I need to find Kunzite" Minako cried with happiness, as

She ran out the infirmary.

#### Outside the palace####

As she spotted Diamond and Kunzite. She was shocked to see Kunzite's injury. Minako ran to Kunzite, as Diamond's eye's shifted to Minako. Diamond's expression changed from sorrow, back to his evil smirk. An evil appeared on Diamond's face.

"And you must Neo – Queen Serenity's cousin. Princess Minako" smirked Diamond.

"Yes, I am, but, what do you have to me, I don't even know you." replied Minako

"Of course you don't. So let me introduce myself. I am Prince Diamond. Kunzite's older brother and the prince of the negamoon family." Introduced Diamond

Kunzite grunted in pain as he got up on his feet, and faced Diamond. Kunzite clutched his shoulder, to stop it from bleeding.

"You're the princes of the negamoon?" asked Kunzite, as he did not believe what he was hearing.

"You heard me right, Kunzite! Now, where were we, ah yes; Princess Minako. If I cannot get Neo Queen Serenity, then I will have you, in her place. Just mark my words. I will come and get you." Warned Diamond, as he spreaded his black Atlantic wings, and flew out of sight.

"Big brother, why?" cried Kunzite, as he fainted, due to the loss of blood. Endymion gestured the generals to take Kunzite to the infirmary. Serenity and the other princesses took Minako to Serenity's quarters. Minako couldn't stop the tears, that were rolling down her face, as Serenity, and the other princesses, tried to comfort her.

"Serenity … I need … to talk … to you" wept Minako

"Sure, Minako. Tell me. What is it?" replied Serenity, as she was ready to anything for her sister like cousin.

"I need to talk to you in private" requested Minako

"Sure" smiled Serenity, as she requested her friends to leave the room.

"Ok Minako, tell. What is that you need to talk to me in private?" asked Serenity as she was curious to know.

"Serenity, I am … I am … pregnant" answered Minako

"Minako! … Whose kid is it?" asked Serenity, as shock had crossed her features.

"Their kunzite's children" replied Minako, as she kept her head down

"What do you mean, by 'their' and 'children'?" demanded Serenity

"I am having Kunzite's twins" replied Minako

There was an awkward silence between both cousins.

"Have you told Kunzite yet?" asked Serenity

"No, but I want to tell him, when I meet him at the infirmary" replied Minako. She felt that telling Serenity had lightened the burden, which was held in her heart. But now she had to gather all the courage she needs, to tell Kunzite the truth.

Minako walked towards the infirmary, and saw the generals, and King inside talking to Kunzite. Just as Kunzite caught sight of Minako, he gestured her to come in. Endymion noticed that the two needed to be alone, so he signalled the other generals, to leave. When they left. Kunzite's attention turned to Minako.

"Please don't cry, I am still alive, now please smile" requested Kunzite, as he tried to lighten her mood

"Kunzite, there is something important I want to talk to you about." Answered Minako, as she tried to keep her smile.

"Go ahead, Minako, tell me. What is it?" asked Kunzite, as confusion crossed his facial expression.

"Kunzite … I am … I am …" Minako took a deep breath as she continued "Kunzite … I am pregnant." As she exhaled the air that was kept inside her.

The colour drifted from his face, as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"This … is … my kid, Minako" stuttered Kunzite, as shock took over confusion

"Not this kid, But they are your kids" replied Minako, as she hoped he understands what she means.

"You mean you are bearing twin children" asked Kunzite

"Yes" replied Minako.

Kunzite hugged Minako, and said

"You have made me the happiest person alive" claimed Kunzite "Thank you Minako. Thank you" finished Kunzite, as Minako drifted in his embrace

#####################################################

**Author's notes: **

**End of chapter. **

**This is all thanks to my dear friend Love and beloved. **

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. **

**And I encourage you all to read her fics**

**Mina's chance and worth. **

**They are some cool fics I have ever read. This girl has got talent. **

**Continued reading and reviewing**

**Bye **


	8. Make sure the girl is mine

**Chapter 8 – I'll make sure the girl is mine.**

Diamond walked into the throne room, and sat on his throne. He places his right leg over his left, as he picked up his glass of wine, and took a sip of it.

"Sapphire!" called Diamond.

"Yes master," bowed Sapphire

"Bring the mirror of darkness" commanded Diamond

"Yes master", as Sapphire bowed, and brought in the dark mirror

"I summon, my dark lord. Wise man rise before me" summoned Diamond, as he dark aura, surrounded him.

The dark energy surrounded the mirror of darkness and Wiseman emerged from the mirror. As he faced Diamond, and greeted him formally.

"Greeting Prince Diamond. How many I serve my prince today?"

"I need to know who exactly is Neo – queen serenity's cousin!" requested Diamond

"Ah, you mean Princess Minako? The only heir to the Venusian throne?" questioned Wiseman

"I think so …" replied Diamond, as he was not sure about Minako's reality

"Let me show, in my crystal ball, my prince." Replied Wiseman

As Wiseman, swayed his hands around his crystal ball, and Minako appeared in the crystal ball.

"This my prince, is Neo – queen Serenity's cousin. Princess Minako" replied Wiseman

"So it's true. Beauty does run in their blood. I think Serenity's cousin is more beautiful than the queen herself" answered Diamond

"Your majesty, how are you going to make Princess Minako yours?" questioned Wiseman

"Simple! Master. All I have to do is get Kunzite distracted, by my soldiers, then I aim for Minako, and bring here, to my palace, then I can do anything with her. Anything as I please. Then I can see what Kunzite can do about it." As Diamond explained his plan to his master.

"So what do you think master? Is it good or should there be any improvements?" asked Diamond

"It's a good plan, and it will be a success, good luck my dear boy" replied Wiseman, as he slowly faded into the mirror of darkness. The mirror then turned black.

"Sapphire," called Diamond

"Yes your majesty," bowed Sapphire, as he greeted his prince, as he entered the throne room, and faced the dark prince.

"Take the mirror, back to its resting place, and prepare our best soldiers, for a surprise visit. We are going to pay a visit to an old relative" ordered Diamond, as he took his glass of wine, and swirled it before taking a sip from it.

"Yes your Majesty, consider it done" replied Sapphire, as he bowed he left the room

**********Platinum Palace**********

Minako and Kunzite walked about in the gardens, for sometime the King and Queen arrive.

"Minako, my dear, do you care a dance, before everyone arrives?" asked Kunzite

"I would love to, my dear, do you want me to sing you a song, while we dance the skies?" replied Minako

"I would love that, too" answered Kunzite

Kunzite and Minako spreaded their wings and took flight. They danced for sometime, before Minako started to sing

_**I'll give my all or not at all  
There's no in-between  
I'll give my best, won't second guess  
this feeling' deep in me**_

Kunzite and Minako danced, as Minako sang a song for her love_****_

You make me want to love you  
With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly  
I'll give my heart, give my soul  
I won't hold back, I'll give you everything  
All of me, completely

You fill me up with your love  
Oh I just overflow  
When we touch, can't get enough  
And I want you to know

You make me want to love you  
With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly  
I'll give my heart, give my soul  
I won't hold back, I'll give you everything  
All of me, completely

You make me want to love you  
With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly  
I'll give my heart, give my soul  
I won't hold back, I'll give you everything  
All of me, completely.

Kunzite pulled Minako, closer to him, as his pushed lips against her. Minako drifted into his kiss. They slowly parted. Kunzite saw couple of men dressed in black, heading for the training grounds.

"Minako wait here, there is something I have to deal with. Sorry it is kind of important." Replied Kunzite

"No problem, I'll wait here for you." Replied Minako, as she smiled at Kunzite

Kunzite headed for the training grounds, leaving Minako behind.

"He did not do a wise thing by leaving you here behind on your own, my dear"__replied the voice that came from her. Minako eyes widen. The voice sounded familiar to her. She turned around and found Diamond standing behind her.

"You? What are you doing here?" questioned Minako

"To take you, with me. Of course." Replied Diamond

"No! KUNZITE HELP ME! KUNZITE!!!" shouted Minako

Diamond punched Minako in the stomach, as Minako fell into Diamonds arms. Diamond flew to the training grounds, with Minako in his arms.

"Men retreat, I got what I came for. Retreat now" commanded Diamond.

Kunzite's eyes widen, as he saw Minako in Diamond's arms.

"MINAKO, MINAKO!!! WHAT HAVE DONE TO HER? ANSWER ME DIAMOND!" cried Kunzite

"Don't worry, Kunzite, I won't harm her, but I need to fulfill my purpose" replied Diamond, as he disappeared in thin air, with Minako and the other soldiers

"Don't worry Minako, I will save you, don't you just worry" replied Kunzite, as tears streamed down his face. How could he leave Minako on her own?

"This means war, Diamond. And I will do anything to get my love back" cried Kunzite, as this time he meant business.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I don't own Jennifer Day's song: completely **_

_**It's been days since I have updated. Now for a reward for my patient reviewers I am going to give the concept for the next chapter: **_

_**I am going to make Diamond rape Minako **_

_**That's it **_

_**Bye **_


	9. I will kill that child

**Chapter 9 – I will kill that child **

Diamond returned to his palace, as he sat on his throne. He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip out of it.

"Sapphire" commanded Diamond

"Yes master" bowed Sapphire

"Is Minako in the palace dungeon?" asked Diamond

"Yes master" replied Sapphire

"Very well, you may leave" ordered Diamond, as he took another sip from his wine before putting it down

Diamond walked towards the cell where Minako was kept. Minako looked up at Diamond, as tears streamed down her face.

Diamond licked his lips, as he opened the door, as he pulled her out of the cell

"Let go of me!" screamed Minako

As she was being dragged down the steps by Diamond. She couldn't really hit him, for her hands were shackled together tightly. She began to kick and scream at him, only to get slapped. He had tried to reason with her, but she had become smart in dropping her whole weight on the ground, but then it made her stupid, because all he had to do was drag her ass. When he finally reached his chambers, he threw her in, causing her to stumble and hit the floor.

"Get up," he said.

Minako got up slowly, getting into a fighting stance, something she learned from her Father. Diamond chuckled and walked towards her, causing her to step back slowly, at his pace. He pushed her against the bed, grinning. Minako's blue eyes became two huge pools, suddenly scared and showing Diamond fear of him.

"NO!"

Minako screamed just as Diamond held her arms back roughly and lifting up her dress. Minako began to kick, and struggled, causing Diamond to laugh as she squirmed beneath him, "NO! STOP!" Her legs were something Diamond didn't take into consideration, but when she kicked him in the stomach, he just about had it. He held her legs down and literally ripped her panties down the middle. She was still struggling within his strong hold.  
"Resist all you want, but I will take your child!" he shouted, and with that he was already undoing his pants.

Minako saw him getting ready and she struggled twice as hard. Her screams for help were completely useless, nobody in this beat-up, old castle would help her because they were under Diamond's rule and Kunzite wasn't there to help her in her time of need. Minako continued to resist Diamond, but it was no use. He was already over her, spreading her legs and just as she was about to kick, he rammed himself into her body. Minako's eyes widened, her body arching and screaming to the top of her lungs.  
He kept thrusting into her, letting go of her tied-up wrists. She tried to push him off, and still no use, he was way stronger then her. Her body began to trembled and all she could do was scream and squirm. She felt her body become weak to his touch, as he continued to thrust into her, she thought of Kunzite. Forgive me, she thought as tears emerged from her eyes, crying for the first time before Diamond. He grinned at the lovely tears and licked at one, when he released himself into her, he pulled out and adjusted his pants. Her body lay there limp, trembling.  
Diamond was pleased, he had completed his plan upon killing her child, and he enjoyed the sweet screams she had forced out of her mouth. He stood and touched her lips with two fingers, smirking at how hard she was trembling. She was beautiful, although he didn't feel anything for her emotionally.

"Kunzite won't even look at her for what I've done," he thought,

"I'll continue toying with her until she gives birth to my child."

Tears streamed down Minako's face

"Please forgive me Kunzite. I have to do this" cried Minako, as she laid lifelessly on the bed


	10. Mission: Diamond's castle

**Chapter 10 – Mission: Diamond's castle **

Kunzite walked around the living room with Endymion trying his best to assure that it's not Kunzite's fault.

"No matter, what you say your majesty, it's my entire fault. If I had not left her alone in the first place, she would here with me …" sighed Kunzite

"It's not your fault, I blame Diamond" replied Endymion

"I don't know what to do" Kunzite sighed again

"Let's find Diamond's castle, and save Minako" answered Jadeite

"But one problem, where is Diamond's castle?" asked Endymion

"I think, I might know" replied Kunzite

"aaahhh, it hurts" cried Serenity

"What happened dear?" asked Endymion, as worry crossed his features

"I am getting something from Minako" replied Serenity

"What is it, you majesty?" asked Kunzite

"One minute" replied Serenity

_Serenity: what is it Minako, are you ok?_

_Minako: No … Serenity … Diamond … Diamond …_

_Serenity: Diamond did what? Tell me Minako!_

_Minako: Diamond … killed … my child … he raped me _

_Serenity: the … raped you??!***_

_Minako: I don't want to live anymore. I hope Kunzite will forgive. I hope …_

_Serenity: Don't say that!!! Don't kill yourself because of Diamond._

_Minako: No … Serenity, Diamond is here … no Diamond … Don't … NNNOOO!!!_

The telepathic connection between the cousins has died down, and Serenity faced Kunzite, as a tear streamed down his face.

"I suppose you heard the conversation" answered Serenity

Kunzite looked away, and faced the painting of Minako.

"I promise you Minako, I will not let you kill your self. If you die, I will die" vowed Kunzite, as he walked out the room, with his cape fluttering behind him.

"This has completely broken him down." Replied Jadeite

"Your right, Jadeite. He is ripped in between brotherhood and love. We need to make sure, he takes the right decisions." continued Endymion.

Kunzite entered into his private quarters, and faced the mirror.

"Adonis, pass me my sword" commanded Kunzite

"Yes master" obeyed Adonis

Adonis passed the sword to Kunzite, and he cast a victory spell, on his sword, cased it and attached it to his belt. He walked out of the quarters, and walked down the hall way, as he was confronted by Jadeite.

"Kunzite, what do you think you're doing?" asked Jadeite

"Don't ask me anything, Jadeite. This is between by brother and my love. I have to do this" replied Kunzite

"Good luck, Kunzite. That's all I want to say to you" answered Jadeite

"Thanks Jadeite, but don't his highness, it's between my brother" replied Kunzite

"Don't worry, I won't" finished Jadeite, as he patted Kunzite's shoulder, and walked away.

Kunzite exited his castle and spread his wings and took flight. As he disappeared into the sky, with Jadeite watching from a far.

"Good luck, brother"

****Somewhere in the skies****

Kunzite soared the skies for hours, in search of the castle. Then Kunzite saw a black portal in the middle of the sky. Kunzite remembered the time he and Diamond entered the same portal once and they ended up in Wiseman's palace once.

Kunzite entered the portal, and ended up in the throne room, with Diamond sitting on his throne, as he took a sip from his wine.

Diamond put down his glass, and stood up from his chair, and walked towards Kunzite and spread his arms wide open to welcome Kunzite.

"Welcome dear young brother. Welcome to my palace. My world of darkness" greeted Diamond.

"Long time no see, Big Brother" replied Kunzite.

"Same to you, brother" finished Diamond, as a evil smirk appeared on his face.


	11. Brother vs Brother

**Chapter 11 – Brother vs. Brother **

Diamond and Kunzite withdrew their swords, and pointed it to each other.

"Where is Minako?" commanded Kunzite

"Lying lifelessly on my bed, since I claimed that slender body and those rosy lips of hers." Smirked Diamond

"HOW DARE YOU, DIAMOND!!!" shouted Kunzite "MINAKO ONLY BELONGS TO ME"

"Well then, we'll see about that" replied Diamond

"Let me tell, you one more important thing" added Diamond

"What!" demanded Kunzite

"I killed King Magellan" confessed Diamond

Kunzite went red with anger, as Diamond and Kunzite began their battle of blades, as the metal clanged together, the silver haired brothers tried to cancel each other out.

"You have improved, from the last time we've met" commented Diamond, as he spread his wings, and took flight

"I know I have" replied Kunzite, as Diamond and Kunzite tried to cancel each other out.

****Silver imperial palace****

"WHERE IS KUNZITE?" demanded Endymion

"I'm truly sorry, you majesty I can't tell you. It's between Kunzite's brother and his love," replied Jadeite

"DAMN IT" cried Endymion, as he banged his fist on the table

"I am sorry, your majesty, I wish I could tell you, but I gave my word to Kunzite" answered jadeite

"Don't worry I may know where he could be, Generals, prepare for a battle. The 4 of us will be enough to beat Diamond" answered Endymion

Just as the King and the 3 generals walked out the throne room, Serenity stopped Endymion.

"What is the matter, Serenity?" asked Endymion

"You are not going leave me and the other princesses here, and you gentle men go and beat Diamond" demanded Serenity, as anger crossed her features

"it is far too dangerous for you ladies, to be present there" replied Endymion

"No, your wrong! My cousin is in danger, and me and the other princesses, are gifted it enormous power, that can destroy the negamoon kingdom" cried Serenity

Endymion took couple of deep breaths, and then slowly exhaled

"Fine, you can come, but please take of your self" replied Endymion

"Thank you dear. Now princesses teleport" cried Serenity, the 4 princesses teleported themselves and their husband's to Diamond's palace.

****Diamond's palace****

Everyone arrived at Diamond's palace, as they saw Diamond and Kunzite fighting, till their last breath.

"You will never get the best of me, Diamond" shouted Kunzite

"You might want to think that again" replied Diamond, as he knows his young brother inside out.

Their swords continued to cling together, as the silvered haired brothers continue cancel and battle each other out.

The King, Queen, Generals and princesses continued to watch the brothers fight their way to victory.

"Rei, Ami, Makoto. Let's find Minako, she must be the bedroom" replied Serenity

"Good idea" replied Rei, as she first time agreed with Serenity

****Somewhere in the palace hallway****

Minako limped her way to the throne room, as she carried a small dagger in her right hand.

"I must find Kunzite and Diamond" replied Minako, as she continued to limp her way to her love.

****Diamond's Bedroom****

"NO!!!" cried Serenity

"What happened?" cried the 3 princesses in unison

"She's gone. Minako is not in the bedroom" cried Serenity

"Where could she be?" asked Rei

"She must be somewhere in the palace. We better look for her before it's too late" replied Makoto

****In the Throne room****

"I made it," Minako replied softly, as she made her way to Kunzite. Lucky for her, the King and the other generals were busy with Diamond's foot soldiers.

With a final swing, Kunzite attacked Diamond's mask, which caused the mask to break off.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" cried Diamond, as he fainted, and dropped his weapon.

"Brother, finally your back" replied Kunzite

"Kunzite" came the soft voice from behind him.

Kunzite's eyes widen, as he recognized that voice.

"Minako?" replied Kunzite as he turned around, and faced Minako

Minako thrust the dagger through her stomach, as she killed the child that was bearing in her. She pulled the dagger out of her, and stumbled forward, as she fell in Kunzite's arms.

"Minako? What did you do?" Asked Kunzite

"I had to do it, my dear. I … I … had no… other choice" replied Minako, as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Ssssshhhhh" replied Kunzite, as he pressed his lips gently against Minako's rosy but cold lips.

Kunzite slowly parted, and looked at Minako. Minako smiled for the last, as she slowly closed her eyes. Minako was no more. Kunzite rested his head, on Minako's chest, and continued to cry, uncontrollably. The King and the other generals finished their opponents, and faced Kunzite crying over Minako's dead body. They dropped their weapons, as tears rolled down their cheeks. The princesses entered the throne room, as their eyes widen in horror.

"What happened?" cried Serenity, as she ran towards her dead cousin.

"Kunzite! Why isn't she speaking?" commanded Serenity, but Kunzite did not answer.

"KUNZITE!" demanded Serenity, but there is no answer.

Kunzite picked up his sword, as he thrust his sword, through himself, which ripped the back of uniform.

"I am going to join you, my love" replied Kunzite. As he slowly closed his eyes, and joining his beloved.

"KKKKUUUNNNIITTTEEE!!!" cried Serenity, as more tears rolled her cheeks. The princesses ran towards Serenity, as they comforted Serenity, as tears rolled down their faces. The Generals and King Endymion held their hands to their hearts, as small tears rolled down their faces. Few minuets later Diamond gained his conscious and stood up, and walked towards Kunzite and Minako.

"I see Kunzite and Minako are dead" answered Diamond

"Is there anything that can be done?" asked Serenity

"As far as I'm sure, there is one thing" replied Diamond

"Name it." Demanded Endymion

"I must sacrifice myself, to allow them be reincarnated for their second life." Answered Diamond.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Diamond focused all his energy on Minako and Kunzite, as his body fell next to Kunzite's body.

"I … prophecies … that … Kunzite and … Minako will be lovers and … together for the next thousand years to comes. And … all of you … will guide them until … they will remember their love for each other" these were the last words that was said before Diamond was now more.

Then a bright light shone on Kunzite, Minako and Diamond, slowly Kunzite's and Minako's bodies rose, as their wings were spread, and their bodies were sent to the heavens above. Then Diamond's body slowly vanished into thin air, as his soul looked at Serenity and Endymion, then his gaze shifted to the Generals and the other princesses. He smiled sweetly, as he spread his white angelic wings, and ascended to the heavens above, to join his brother and Minako.


	12. Lovers reborn

**Note for the readers:**

**Jake - Jadeite**

**Zane - Zoicite**

**Nick - Nephrite**

**Darien – Endymion**

**Serena - Serenity**

**Rei – Princess Rei**

**Ami – Princess Ami**

**Makoto – Princess Makoto**

**Mina – Princess Minako**

**Kai – Kunzite **

**Chapter 12 – Lovers reborn**

Couple of years has passed by, since the death of Minako, Kunzite and Diamond. But when Diamond prophesied that they will reborn and be together for the next 1000 years to come, everyone's morals were high, and the smiles were brought back to crystal Tokyo.

****Modern day****

"MINA, HURRY UP, KAI IS GOING TO PLAY AT THE O2. WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!" shouted Serena

"Coming, hold your horses" Mina shouted back

Rei, Ami, Makoto, Serena and Mina jumped in the car, and drove to the O2. They finally managed to get the front row seats because of their boyfriends.

****Backstage****

"Damn, I'm so nervous. Are you guys sure that Darien's girlfriend's cousin is going to be here" asked Kai, as he was nervous for the first time in his life, as he walked back and forward continuously. Normally he would get nervous every time he meets a boy crazy girl.

"Dude, just relax, we told Serena to bring her cousin today, and we all know that Serena will not let us down." Assured Jake

"Yeah" replied Nick and Zane, in unison, as they looked at each other and let out a mad laugh. Kai just rolled his eyes, and ignored them.

"Fine I trust you guys on this," answered Kai, as he walked towards the curtains. He slightly moved the curtains, and saw an enormous crowd going crazy. Then Kai's sight shifted to the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. A young woman with golden blond hair with sapphire blue eyes. Kai dropped the curtains, when she returned his gaze.

"Darien, does your girlfriend's cousin have blond hair and blue eyes?" asked Kunzite

"Yeah, why do you say that," answered Darien, as he gave him a confused look. "How does he know that?" Darien thought to him self

"Nothing" replied Kai, as he strapped his lucky guitar, smiled to himself and emerged from behind of the curtains, as his friends wishing him good luck. His friends know how nervous Kai gets when he is front of a big crowd.

Mina looked at Kai, as she could not believe her eyes. He had Silver hair and steel grey eyes.

"Serena, does your boyfriend's friend have silver hair and grey eyes?" asked Mina

"Yeah, why do you say so?" answered Serena. "How did she know?" Serena thought to herself

"Nothing" replied Mina, as she smiled to herself.

Kai played the riff of the song, then started to sing

_"**Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsazutsa hirakeba**__**  
**__**Ano hi no kioku irodzu miteiku**__**  
**__**Hikaru toota doori you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete**__**  
**__**Michi hikui de ni sou nagara hito wa umare kawaru**_

_Kai's sight meets Mina's, as he extended his hand to her. Mina grabbed Kai's hand, as Kai pulled her on stage._

_**Anata no hohoemi wa mune wo tokasuru kumori**__**  
**__**Ranko kagareta ano yume no yo**__**  
**__**Shizuma yuuhi mi ima no kimi tararete mo**__**  
**__**Futari no kage wa kasanatte iku**_

_Mina then started to turn around Kai, as his eyes followed Mina._

_**Hateshinaku to wo ku kagiri wa fukaku**__**  
**__**Maji wa te unmei no you ni**__**  
**__**Nando mo tsukande nandomo ushinatte**__**  
**__**Yara to meguri ai tatoto**_

_**Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi**__**  
**__**Yora ga ashita wo kon you ni**__**  
**__**Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto**__**  
**__**Kon nani momo to me te ta no**_

_**Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsuzutsa chiru toki**__**  
**__**Futari no ai wa eien ni aru."**_

As the crowd goes wild, Kai pulled Mina towards him.

"You must be Mina, Serena's cousin? Right?" asked Kai

"That's right" replied Mina. "And you must be Kai, Darien's best friend? Right?" asked Mina

"The one and only" replied Kai. "So do you wanna go out sometime?" asked Kai, as he was nervous again

"I would love to" replied Mina, as she smiled sweetly

"Tomorrow at 7, at Regent Park?" asked Kai

"It's a date, then" replied Mina, as she kissed his cheek gently and walked off the stage, and looked at Kai for the last time before disappearing from the concert. Kai touched the area where Mina's lips lingered on his cheek; he smiled to himself, as he walked into the curtains, to pick his belongings. Kai left the concert, as Serena and Darien turned into their future forms.

"Do you think they will remember, their love from their previous life?" asked Endymion, as he looked at his wife's queen form after a long time.

"They will darling, they will. Especially the way things are going. It's like they fell in love at first sight" replied Serenity

"I hope so" finished Endymion, as Serenity and Endymion turned into their civilian forms.

********************************************************************************************************************

author's notes:

that is the end of The Voice of a Goddess, and now for a little suprise for you!

part 2 is comming soon and it is called Together for the next 1000 years to come

Happy reading and Ramadan Kareem


End file.
